Girolamo Savonarola
thumb|right|270px|Portret van Girolamo Savonarola door [[Fra Bartolomeo.]] Girolamo Savonarola (Ferrara, 21 september 1452 – Florence, 23 mei 1498) was een dominicaanse priester en van 1494 tot 1498 heerser over de Florentijnse Republiek. Savonarola wordt vaak, met de Bohemer Jan Hus en de Engelsman John Wycliffe, tot de voorlopers van de Hervorming en het protestantisme gerekend, hoewel Savonarola zelf altijd trouw bleef aan de rooms-katholieke geloofsleer, ondanks persoonlijke conflicten met paus Alexander VI. Hij stond bekend om zijn antirenaissancistische boetepreken, boekverbrandingen en de vernietiging van kunstwerken. Zijn acties luidden de ondergang van de Medici-familie in. Biografie Jeugd en opleiding Hij was afkomstig uit Ferrara en had al in zijn jeugd een grote interesse in theologie. Hij bestudeerde de Bijbel en de werken van Thomas van Aquino en Aristoteles. Hij studeerde aan de Universiteit van Ferrara, waar hij mogelijk een graad in de kunsten behaalde. Op 20-jarige leeftijd schreef hij het gedicht De Ruina Mundi, waarin zijn opvattingen tegen de kerkelijke clerus al naar voren komen. In De Ruina Ecclesiae (1475) uitte hij zijn ontevredenheid met de toenmalige, verwereldlijkte Romeinse Curie, die hij als een "valse, trotse hoer" bestempelde. In 1475 trad hij in bij de dominicanen van het convent van San Domenico in Bologna. Hij bracht zijn tijd door met religieuze studie, en gebed - waarbij de viering van de Mis erg belangrijk was. In 1479 werd hij overgeplaatst naar het convent van Santa Maria degli Angeli. In 1482 stuurde de orde hem naar Florence. Hij werd daar weggestuurd vanwege zijn klunzige en slechte retoriek. Misschien dat hij in die tijd inderdaad nog geen groot redenaar was, want hij liet in Florence geen blijvende indruk achter toen hij in 1487 terugkeerde naar Bologna om daar zelf les te gaan geven. Op aandrang van zijn vriend, de humanist Giovanni Pico della Mirandola, keert hij in 1490 terug naar Florence. In 1491 werd hij daar prior in het klooster van San Marco, bekend van de fresco's van Fra Angelico, die door Savonarola overigens ongemoeid werden gelaten. thumb|350px|right|Standbeeld van Savonarola bij het Castello Estense in de binnenstad van Ferrara. Boetepreken Savonarola raakte steeds verder gedesillusioneerd in de toenmalige leiding van de katholieke Kerk. Het in zijn ogen immorele gedrag en de zedeloosheid van kerkelijke hoogwaardigheidsbekleders van zijn tijd, het verkopen van aflaten, het schenden van het celibaat en de woekerende corruptie van de Vaticaanse curie zag hij als grote zonden. Daarom concentreerde hij zich in zijn studie meer en meer op de Bijbel, de mystici en de kerkvaders, waarbij hij vanaf ongeveer 1486 wereldse zaken als kunst of vermaak als zonden ging zien. Vanuit deze visie preekte hij in de Florentijnse San Marcokerk. Dit keer wist hij wel een blijvende indruk te maken: tijdens zijn Missen zat de kerk altijd bomvol. Savonarola was geen theoloog die vaste doctrines aanhing, in plaats daarvan leerde hij dat het beter is moreel en praktisch goed te handelen dan genot, luxe of andere zaken die hij als zedeloos zag, na te streven. Gek genoeg was hij een beschermeling van Lorenzo de' Medici, de machtigste man in de Florentijnse Republiek, patroon van vele bekende kunstenaars en artiesten van de Renaissance. Op zijn sterfbed (1492) liet De' Medici Savonarola roepen om hem de biecht af te nemen en het heilig oliesel toe te dienen. Later richtte Savonarola zich echter in zijn preken juist tegen Lorenzo de' Medici en zijn zoon Piero de' Medici, die zijn vaders leidende rol in de republiek had overgenomen. De extravagante levensstijl van de De' Medici's en hun voorliefde voor kunst en dure kleding werd door Savonarola als zondig gezien. Savonarola aan de macht in Florence Toen de Franse koning Karel VIII in 1494 Italië binnenviel probeerde Piero de' Medici eerst neutraal te blijven. Karel had hier echter geen boodschap aan en viel het grondgebied van Florence binnen, zodat Piero geen keus had dan te proberen een legertje te verzamelen. Door Savonarola's preken tegen de De' Medici's, die in goede aarde vielen vanwege de onbekwaamheid en hebzucht van Piero, was hier weinig animo voor onder de Florentijnen. De stad viel daardoor in handen van de Franse koning, die Savonarola naar voren schoof als nieuwe leider van de stad. Savonarola's eerste daad was de verbanning van de gevluchte Piero de' Medici. Savonarola bestuurde Florence daarna als een democratische republiek op christelijk-religieuze grondslag. Een van zijn eerste daden was verder voor homoseksualiteit, waar tot dan een geldboete op stond, de doodstraf in te voeren. Gokken en alcohol werden verboden. Savonarola's voornaamste tegenstanders waren Ludovico Sforza, de hertog van Milaan, en paus Alexander VI die hij tijdens zijn preken had bekritiseerd. De paus legde Savonarola in 1495 een preekverbod op, wat hij negeerde. Hij weigerde naar Rome te komen en verdedigde zich schriftelijk tegen de klachten van de paus. In 1497 organiseerde hij het beruchte Vreugdevuur der IJdelheden. Zijn fanatieke aanhangers haalden van deur tot deur voorwerpen op die volgens hen getuigden van morele laksheid, zoals spiegels, cosmetica, heidense boeken, speeltafels, luxueuze kleding, maskers, pruiken, muziekinstrumenten en geschriften met een immorele, vaak te wereldse strekking. Die werden op de Piazza della Signoria verbrand. Daarbij gingen onder andere belangrijke schilderijen van Sandro Botticelli en Michelangelo Buonarroti verloren. Macey, Patrick, 1998: Bonfire Songs: Savonarola's Musical Legacy, Clarendon Press, Oxford, p. 75 Het volk was het fundamentalistisch-religieuze bewind van Savonarola echter snel zat en tijdens zijn voordracht van de homilie op Hemelvaartsdag (4 mei) 1497 braken rellen uit, die tot een opstand uitgroeiden. Kroegen gingen weer open, er werd alcohol geschonken en openlijk op straat gedobbeld en gedanst, in weerwil van Savonarola's verordeningen. thumb|right|350px|Tekening van de executie van Savonarola en zijn twee medewerkers in 1498, onbekende kunstenaar. thumb|right|300px|Een plaquette op het [[Piazza della Signoria markeert de plaats van executie.]] Excommunicatie, rechtszaak en executie Op 13 mei 1497 excommuniceerde paus Alexander VI Savonarola en in 1498 eiste de paus zijn arrestatie. Op 8 april 1498 bestormde een menigte het convent van San Marco. Na een korte strijd, waarbij enkele van zijn aanhangers gedood werden, gaf Savonarola zich over, samen met zijn twee naaste medewerkers Fra Domenico da Pescia en Fra Silvestro. Hij werd beschuldigd van godslastering, ketterij, volksmennerij, hoogverraad, het uiten van profetieën en religieuze dwalingen. Gedurende de volgende weken werden Savonarola en zijn twee medewerkers gemarteld op de strekbank. Uiteindelijk tekenden de drie onder zware martelingen bekentenissen, de beulen lieten alleen Savonarola's rechterarm ongemoeid, zodat hij in staat bleef zijn handtekening te zetten. In gevangenschap schreef Savonarola twee van zijn bekendste werken. Infelix Ego, een meditatie over Psalm 51, voltooide hij vlak na zijn bekentenis op 8 mei. Hij vraagt God hierin om vergeving voor het feit dat hij aan de fysieke druk van de martelingen bezweken was en misdaden had bekend waaraan hij geloofde onschuldig te zijn. Op de dag van zijn executie, 23 mei 1498, was hij nog bezig aan Tristitia obsedit me, een meditatie over Psalm 31.Macey, 1998, p. 28 Op de dag van de executie werden Savonarola en zijn twee medewerkers naar het Piazza della Signoria geleid, waar ze ritueel werden ontdaan van hun monnikskleed en tot ketters werden uitgeroepen. Ze werden in ijzeren ketens opgehangen boven een groot vuur om op die manier te sterven (deze manier van executie had Savonarola zelf ook vaak toegepast). De geschiedschrijver Jacopo Nardi, die getuige was van de executie, schreef dat de beul die het vuur aanstak daarbij uitriep dat degene die hem had willen verbranden nu zelf dit lot onderging. Een andere getuige, Lucca Landucci, schreef dat de verbranding een paar uur duurde, waarbij de beulen de as een aantal keer omwoelden en met nieuw hout bedekten, zodat aanwezige vroegere aanhangers van Savonarola niet in staat zouden zijn stoffelijke resten te bemachtigen die dan als relieken bewaard zouden blijven. De as van het vuur werd bij de Ponte Vecchio in de Arno verstrooid.Macey, 1998, p. 30-31 Ook Niccolò Machiavelli was getuige van de executie en heeft deze beschreven. Nalatenschap Hoewel hij soms tot dezelfde categorie gerekend wordt als reformatoren als Luther en Calvijn, was Savonarola eigenlijk geen kerkhervormer. Hij wilde geen afsplitsing van de katholieke Kerk veroorzaken maar slechts wat hij zag als de zedeloosheid binnen de kerk bestrijden. Hij bleef trouw aan de kerkelijke traditie en ook aan de sacramenten- en heilsleer van de katholieke concilies. Het eigenmachtige optreden van Savonarola dat bepaald hardhandig en radicaal mag heten, valt niet eenvoudig positief of negatief te beoordelen. Het Florence in de tijd van Savonarola is beschreven in 'De geboorte van Venus', een roman van Sarah Dunant. Na zijn dood zouden de De Medici's weer aan de macht komen in Florence. Savonarola's preken, die bol stonden van dood, verderf en de verwachte Apocalyps of Eindtijd, leidden onder andere bij de jonge Michelangelo en Pico della Mirandola tot grote bewondering, gevolgd door innerlijke tweestrijd. Enerzijds dienden zij de kunst af te zweren, maar anderzijds moesten zij via de kunst Savonarola's visioenen van dood en verderf tonen. Zo vindt Savonarola paradoxaal genoeg zijn weg als belangrijk beïnvloeder van de meest progressieve kunst uit zijn tijd. Reeds in 1558 verklaarde Paus Paulus IV dat de dominicaner pater Savonarola niet schuldig was geweest aan ketterij of schisma. In 1949 en opnieuw in 2007 maakte de Dominicaner Orde bekend dat zij een onderzoek tot zaligverklaring van hun confrater Savonarola willen instellen in het Vaticaan. De jezuïeten verklaren zich echter tot tegenstander van deze zaligverklaring. Volgens hen is de agitatie van Savonarola tegen de toenmalige paus een onvergeeflijk delict geweest. Reeds Ignatius van Loyola liet daarom strijdschriften van de hand van Savonarola in de jezuïetenscholen verbieden en verbranden. Fictie In het boek Een Venetiaans geheim (ISBN 9789056720636) van Ian Caldwell en Dustin Thomason wordt uitgebreid verwezen naar Savonarola en zijn impact op de samenleving van die tijd. Bedoyere, Michael de la, 1957: The Meddlesome Friar * Durant, Will, 1953: The Renaissance * Lawson, James, 1911: Deeper Experiences Of Famous Christians, Warner Press * Martines, Lauro, 2006: Scourge and Fire: Savonarola and Renaissance Florence, ISBN 0224072528 * Misciattelli, Piero, 1925: Savonarola, Alpes, Milaan * Pastor, Ludwig von, 1891: The history of the popes, from the close of the Middle Ages : drawn from the secret archives of the Vatican and other original sources 40 delen, zie in deel V, 171ff., Corruption of the Italian Clergy of all Ranks, en 181ff., Fra Girolama Savonarola. * Ridolfi, Roberto, 1959: The Life of Girolamo Savonarola * Van Wyck, William, 1927: Savonarola: A Biography in Dramatic Episodes (toneelstuk) * Weinstein, Donald, 1970: Savonarola and Florence Online literatuur * Brownson, Orestes, 1851: Savonarola: his Contest with Paganism * Spurgeon, Charles, 1869: The Florentine Monk * Villari, Pasquale, 1888: [http://www.tracts.ukgo.com/girolamo_savonarola.htm Life and Times of Girolamo Savonarola in IV delen] }} Savonarola Savonarola Savonarola Savonarola ar:سافونارولا bg:Джироламо Савонарола br:Girolamo Savonarola bs:Girolamo Savonarola ca:Girolamo Savonarola cs:Girolamo Savonarola da:Girolamo Savonarola de:Girolamo Savonarola el:Τζιρόλαμο Σαβοναρόλα en:Girolamo Savonarola es:Girolamo Savonarola et:Girolamo Savonarola fa:جیرولامو ساونارولا fi:Girolamo Savonarola fr:Jérôme Savonarole he:ג'ירולמו סבונרולה hr:Girolamo Savonarola hu:Girolamo Savonarola it:Girolamo Savonarola ja:ジロラモ・サヴォナローラ ko:지롤라모 사보나롤라 la:Hieronymus Savonarola lb:Girolamo Savonarola lt:Džirolamas Savonarola lv:Džirolamo Savonarola ml:സവനരോള mr:गिरोलामो साव्होनारोला no:Girolamo Savonarola oc:Girolamo Savonarola pl:Girolamo Savonarola pt:Girolamo Savonarola ro:Girolamo Savonarola ru:Савонарола, Джироламо simple:Girolamo Savonarola sk:Girolamo Savonarola sl:Girolamo Savonarola sr:Ђироламо Савонарола sv:Girolamo Savonarola th:จิโรลาโม ซาโวนาโรลา tr:Girolamo Savonarola uk:Джироламо Савонарола zh:薩佛納羅拉